


Collection of Thedosian Meta

by Casijaz



Series: Dragon Age: Meta of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Meta, Gen, Meta, Reference work, Thedas, Thedosian Culture and Customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casijaz/pseuds/Casijaz
Summary: This is a collection of my general Thedosian meta from Tumblr.





	1. Time and Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post found here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146556706185/da-meta-time-and-calendar . Originally posted on the 23rd of February 2016.

First off all all the canon information on calendars was put together in this online calendar generator, with some minor fill-ups. You can find the [code for Thedas’ calendar online ](https://donjon.bin.sh/fantasy/calendar/)here:

{“year_len”:360,“events”:1,“n_months”:12,“months”:[“Wintermarch”,“Guardian”,“Drakonis”,“Cloudreach”,“Bloomingtide”,“Justinian”,“Solace”,“August”,“Kingsway”,“Harvestmere”,“Firstfall”,“Haring”],“month_len”:{“Wintermarch”:30,“Guardian”:30,“Drakonis”:30,“Cloudreach”:30,“Bloomingtide”:30,“Justinian”:30,“Solace”:30,“August”:30,“Kingsway”:30,“Harvestmere”:30,“Firstfall”:30,“Haring”:30},“week_len”:7,“weekdays”:[“Monday”,“Tuesday”,“Wednesday”,“Thursday”,“Friday”,“Saturday”,“Sunday”],“n_moons”:2,“moons”:[“Luna”,“Satina”],“lunar_cyc”:{“Luna”:30,“Satina”:120},“lunar_shf”:{“Luna”:0,“Satina”:0},“year”:930,“first_day”:1}

This calendar system was developed in Tevinter Imperium and influenced by the elves of Elvhenan. Eventually it developed into the system used nowadays, influenced by the Chantry and spoken in the King’s Tongue.

**Months**

  1. _**Verimensis**  _/ _Wintermarch_ : The Tevinter name, Verimensis, literally means ‘month of truth’. Its King’s Tongue counterpart is based on the ancient elvhen word of 'edge’, as this month signifies the last month of winter (winter’s edge). It is the first month of the year, and has on the first day Thedosians celebrate ‘First Day’, a celebration for the start of the new year.
  2. _**Pluitanis**_ /  _Guardian_ : Loosely translated Pluitanis means ‘the month in which it rains’, as its start signifies the end of winter and the change of weather. Guardian refers to the passing period of time where citizens had to guard their crops and possessions from the cold weather. On the first day Thedosians celebrate ‘Wintersend’ (previously called ‘Urthalis’ meaning belonging to Urthemiel), a holiday which signifies the end of the winter.
  3. _**Nubulis**_  / _Drakonis_ : Nubulis translates to ‘month of marriage’, while Drakonis is derived from the Alamarri term for ‘dragon’, which itself is derived from the Tevinter term, ‘Dracon’.
  4. _**Eluviesta**_ /  _Cloudreach_ : It is not truly known where the name Eluviesta came from, but it roughly translates to ‘month of deception’. It is thought this name comes from legend, after the rye harvest after the cold winter months became infected with fungi which could cause hallucinations. Cloudreach refers to the cloudy weather observed in the south of Thedas during the month.
  5. _**Molioris**_  /  _Bloomingtide_ : Translates to ‘month of awakening’, and the latter meaning refers to the month being the causation of the blooming of nature. On the first day of Bloomingtide Thedosians celebrate ‘Summerday’, to celebrate the start of summer (previously called Andoralis as in belonging to Andoral).
  6. **_Ferventis_**  /  _Justinian_ : Translates to ‘burning/boiling/hot month’, and refers to the weather conditions. Justinian comes from the first divine, Justinia I, as in this month the sun shines brightest, the symbol of the Chantry.
  7. **_Solis_**  /  _Solace_ : The Tevinter term stands for Thedas’ sun, while Solace is either a bastardization of ‘Solis’ or represents a period of comfort for Thedosian citizens as harvest is bountiful.
  8. _**Matrinalis**_  /  _August_ : Matrilanis roughly translates to ‘month of the mother’. August is a derivation of ancient Tevene for ‘plenty’, which refers to the harvest. On the first day Thedosians celebrate All Soul’s Day (previously dubbed Funalis, a day which honoured Dumat).
  9. **_Parvulis_**  /  _Kingsway_ : Parvulis loosely translates into ‘month of unimportance’. Kingsway refers to the responsibility local lords had in order to secure food for their general area, as this month is generally the last month of full harvest.
  10. _**Frumentum**_  /  _Harvestmere_ : Harvestmere refers to the decline in harvest, while the name Frumentum is Tevene for ‘grain’, linking it to the last month in which grain can be produced.
  11. _**Umbralis**_  /  _Firstfall_ : Tevene for ‘month of darkness’, as days tend to get shorter. Firstfall links to the start of winter, as the first snow starts to fall down. The last Thedosian holiday of the year is at the beginning of this month, Satinalia, a name from Thedas’ second moon. In ancient Tevinter that day was attributed to Zazikel.
  12. _**Cassus**_  /  _Haring_ : Loosely translates to ‘the month of emptiness’, while Haring refers to the illusion of the quickening of time due to less daylight.



**Weekdays  
**

  * _Tuesday_ : The start of the week. Roughly translated to ‘day of protection’ from ancient Tevene. It is called the day of protection as in the ancient Tevinter Empire any sacrifices for blood magic rituals or other purposes were mostly performed on Tuesdays. The need for protection for the majority of the Tevinter population led to negative associations with Tuesday up till today.
  * _Wednesday_ : The second day of the week. Means ‘day of pledging’ in Alamarri. Its meaning has changed over time, today people claiming most Chantry brothers and sisters take their pledge on this day.
  * _Thursday_ : The third day of the week, it comes from the dwarva word for ‘change’. For most Thedosians this is a day of change and turn-arounds. Need a turn of luck? Thursday’s your day!
  * _Friday_ : The fourth day of the week, Friday means ‘day of the beloved lady’ in Alamarri. It refers to the prophet Andraste, and this day is attributed to her.
  * _Saturday_ : The fifth day of the week, Saturday is a dwarven bastardization of the Tevinter term for Thedas’ second moon, Satina. It is the first of the three celestial days.
  * _Sunday_ : The sixth day of the week, Sunday refers to, as you might have guessed, the sun. It is the second one of the three celestial days.
  * _Monday_ : The seventh and last day of the week. Monday refers to the dwarven term for Thedas’ first moon, also dubbed ‘luna’ by Tevinter. It is the last of the three celestial days.




	2. Time, Clocks and Timezones in Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the 20th of February 2016. Original Tumblr link: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146558519695/da-meta-time-clocks-and-timezones-in-thedas

First off we need to establish the estimated size of the entire planet on which the continent of Thedas is placed. From multiple references, it’s been established that Thedas is a very small continent, about the size of India or Algeria (1325-1400 miles in length). However Thedas has also been shown to be very climatically diverse, from Par Vollen’s tropical climate to the Sunless Lands’ frozen wasteland. Because of this I have decided that just above Thedas lies an equator (as a tropical climate only happens around the equator), and I have placed the Arctic circle just beyond the Wilds. The planet on which Thedas is located is about 5 times smaller than the Earth. There is no pendulum clock, nor an exact way of telling the time in Thedas.

**Types of Measuring Time**

  * _**Sundials**  
_ These were first used in ancient Elvhenan. Time was never precisely consistent, but the elves of Arlathan only ever used sundials for spells which required a certain amount of time, as time was not really of the issue for immortals. Sundials got adopted by the arriving humans and Tevinter developed a preciser way with different time zones in each area of their empire. Nowadays sundials aren’t used broadly, but every single largest chantry of a country still carries theirs, often beautifully decorated.
  * _**Candle clocks**  
_ Candle clocks are used mostly by the Chantry, as wax is expensive and commoners would rather use candles to give off light and measure time by daylight, while the nobility would opt for more expensive ways to show off their reading of time, for example by showcasing the latest techniques in time measuring devices.
  * _**Water clocks**  
_ Water clocks were first discovered by the dwarves of Orzammar, which still contains ancient structures for telling the time but are no longer in use. Water clocks were also used in the ancient Tevinter empire, and are now used mostly in the north-east, as well as northern Antiva and Rivain. The Qunari have adopted this unit of time-telling from the Rivaini population, and have done further research in order to perfect it.
  * _**Incense clocks**  
_ Are only seen on Seheron and Rivain, and are no longer commonly in use. They are mostly spotted in temples.
  * _**Mechanical clocks (often astronomical)**  
_ Mechanical clocks are the latest invention for time-measuring, created by the current dwarves of Orzammar about three centuries ago. It has since spread throughout all of Thedas, and it the most common way of telling the time. They are only produced in Orzammar, high craftsmen and the Qunari so they are not available at all times and very expensive. Most southern commoners refer to their local Chantry, each large Chantry in each country carrying one on their tower. The nobility try to out-do themselves by having the clocks replicated by craftsmen in the most elaborate ways, as most Orzammar clocks serve for punctuality and practicality mostly. Not much is known about the Qunari clocks by their enemies, except that they are the most precise next to Orzammar.



**Time Zones**  
One of the things the Imperial Chantry and the Southern Chantry agree on are that there are different time zones within Thedas. The largest Chantries in Orlais and Tevinter each keep a standard time (Chantry Mean Time) which is most commonly used by sailors for navigation. Otherwise exact times differ from city to city. Most of the differences in minutes seem to happen in a pattern of 70 miles, lengthwise Thedas (ex: Redcliffe and Haven might have a 15 min difference, while Recliffe and Honnleath might have a 3 min difference).


	3. Human Thedosian Cuisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 28 JUN 2016; Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146622019075/human-thedosian-cuisine-part-1

Not all of Thedas’ nations are up here, as there’s either too little information on their culture or I haven’t decided on their system yet.

**Ferelden  
** _Ferelden is a country focused on very practical ways of making and eating food. While some Western parts of the country are still conforming to Orlesian types of dining (mostly nobility), the rest eats similar to this._

  * _Morning’s Meal:_  Sometimes also dubbed breakfast, as it used to signify the break of the fast during the night the Chantry used to enforce on citizens. This meal is usually taken between 5 and 10, depending on the time of year, and is always taken after sunrise. Most workers do not eat their morning’s meal before sunrise, only when their work limits their available meal times _._
  * _Main Meal:_  This is the main meal of the day, taken between noon and before sunset as it is easier to cook with natural light (so think 12 AM to 4/5 PM). Only the nobility and higher-ups in the Chantry can afford to eat this meal by candlelight, as wax is expensive, but even they opt for practicality, a Fereldan mindset.
  * _Evening’s Meal:_  Usually this is a meal only taken by those who can afford it, because of the candlelight used and the cost of a third meal. It’s always taken after sunset, and consists of either left-overs from the main meal or a light, new meal. For some this meal substitutes the main meal as their day’s work has left no place for the main meal.
  * _Pudding:_  Sweets or dessert eaten during Evening’s Meal or as a snack. They are eaten during the main meal “à la orlaise”, meaning all the food gets put out at once, so no courses, just all the food on one table. Sometimes special sweet things are taken after the main meal or evening meal to show off wealth, as sugary goods are quite expensive.
  * _Little Things:_  Are just little things taken throughout the day, such as cookies, salted herrings or cheese. They are often accompanied by a variety of alcoholic beverages, and served in taverns.



**Orlais  
** _Orlais is a country defined by riches and extravagance. Due to its influence in surrounding countries because of colonization and trade, this is one of the most known ways to dine. Orlesian peasants tend to eat like Fereldans, however, in vote of practicality._

  * _Déjeuner/Break of Night:_ Same as Ferelden’s morning meal, taken after sunrise and sometimes even after noon by the nobility. For commoners it usually consists out of a small meal to start the day, but for the nobility it often involves lavish meals and inviting over guests, to chat with during breakfast.
  * _Luncheon:_  Small meal taken solely by the nobility between noon and afternoon. It is small, but often still elaborate in presentation. For peasants this is usually the main meal of the day.
  * _Dîner/Dinner:_ The evening meal, or main meal. Taken around 7/11 PM or even later, it is most fashionable to dine by candlelight, and dining can go on forever at dinner parties.
  * _Dessert:_  The same principle pudding has in Ferelden, Orlais has. In fact, the creation of pudding in Ferelden was a product of the Orlesian occupation, during which it was still referred to as dessert.
  * _Grignotine:_ Little snacks, either sweet or savoury, mostly eaten by the nobility. Commoners opt to eat their main meal throughout the day, by reheating or rehydrating only parts of their food.



**Free Marches  
** _The Free Marches is influenced by Orlesian occupation, Fereldan migration, Tevinter, Dwarven and Antivan trade with a multitude of diasporas. Even though the Free Marches adapt systems of countries they’re affiliated/close to, there most peasants generally follow Ferelden custom, due to practicality and low cost. Usually the nobility eats Orlesian, yet some nobility do refer to their own customs. The Free Marches have been divided in different districts which generally adhere to the same customs regarding meal times._

  * _Hasmal and surroundings:_ Takes its style of eating from Nevarra. If enforced, they refer to Orlesian ways of eating.
  * _Tantervale:_ While Tantervale used to dine in Nevarran custom like Hasmal, due to Chantry enforcement their meals are similar to the ways people eat in Orlesian chantries. Breakfast at sunrise, small meal once in the day, large meal just after nightfall (cooking requires sunlight, dining uses candlelight).
  * _Starkhaven:_  While the nobility dines in a weird mixture of Orlesian and Fereldan Coastlands style of dining (due to Orlesian occupation and the dual Alamarri nature of Starkhaven’s citizens) proximity to Tevinter leads Starkhaven citizens to take aspects of all three to their liking. Starkhaven is incredibly diverse in styles of meals. (More information on Starkhaven’s history will come soon enough)
  * _Ansburg and surroundings:_  Antivan in custom, yet less elaborate.
  * _Wycome and surroundings:_  Almost completely Antivan in custom.
  * _Hercinia:_  Due to its population of raiders and traders Hercinia rivals Starkhaven’s multicultural environment and this shows in their style of eating. There are no set customs of dining and people do as they choose.
  * _Markham:_  Somehow strangely Anders in style of dining. Is similar to Ostwick as well.
  * _Ostwick and surroundings:_ Due to proximity like Kirkwall its cuisine is categorised by a hybrid of Fereldan and Orlesian cuisine. Due to the large Rivaini population it also contains elements from there, just used by nobility on occasions due to high spice prices.
  * _Kirkwall and surroundings:_  Similar to Ostwick. Has a large Fereldan population due to the Fereldan Occupation and the Fifth Blight.



**Nevarra  
** _Like the Free Marches Nevarra’s nobility is accustomed to Orlesian styles of dining. While this might be, Nevarra, south Tevinter and eastern Antiva share customs in ways of handling and preparing food. Official names for meals are in Orlesian however. Their food is also very much influenced by that of elves of the region._

  * __Wajubbat Futur/_ Denuit:_ Taken at sunrise, this meal is similar to morning’s meal or break of night. It’s often a quick meal for higher classes, accompanied by lots of dairy. For the common folk meals are a lot larger, as this is the only meal they’ll get for a long period of time in between working. (The name itself is a bastardisation of break of night)
  * __Ghada’/_ Luncheon:_ Taken at midday (1-3 PM), usually the largest meal of the day. It is often taken with the entire family and guests. As this is the most important meal, and in cases of visitors often elaborate, luncheon can sometimes go on until dinner (in which case the latter is scrapped).
  * __Easha’/_ Dinner:_ Typically the lightest meal, taken after sundown. Workers tend to eat luncheon just before as work requires them not to take a lot of breaks.
  * __Halwaa/_ Desserts: _See Orlesian desserts. Nevarran desserts often contain nuts, honey as sweetener, and dairy.
  * __Wajubat Khafifa/_ Grignotine: _See Orlesian grignotine. Like any Nevarran food, most of the grignotine are based on foods around the area.



**Tevinter (and territories/colonies)  
** _As Tevinter is incredibly culturally diverse three major regions can be distinguished when it comes to culture and cuisine. Minrathous style of dining is the standard, yet soporati and most laetans tend to dine according to their own customs._

  * _Minrathous_
    * _Jentaculum:_  Similar to morning’s meal, taken around sunrise, preferably after (4-11 AM). Eaten either after a long party or as the first meal of the day, it consists of mostly left-overs from the Cena.
    * _Prandium:_  A light meal eaten at mid-day (±1 PM).
    * _Cena:_  Taken around 2-11 PM or later, a habit of the old Tevinter Emperium. The main meal is eaten throughout the day and in excess (becoming more elaborate with the amount of guests attending).
    * _Dessert:_  Similar to Orlesian desserts.
    * _Grignotine:_ Similar to Orlesian grignotine, usually taken with or after cena.
  * _Neromenian:_  Similar to Nevarran customs, just with different terms (Most used dialect:  _Kahvaltı; Öğle Yemeği; Akşam Yemegi; Tatlı; Küçük Yemek_ ).
  * _Qarinus_
    * _Subah Ka Nashta:_  As Qarinus’ eating schedule is closely tied to religious beliefs of the area Qarinus citizens eat their first meal around sunrise, providing being outside any months requiring a different approach.
    * _Dopahar Ka Bhojan:_  Similar to the main meals around Tevinter, this meal is taken afternoon/midday. It is usually the largest meal of the day, yet the altus class seems to take their largest meal more often at the end of the day.
    * _Raat Ka Khaana:_  Usually a small meal may the one taking it afford it, it is taken during and after sunset. Oil lamps are less expensive than in the south, so even soporati can afford to dine by unnatural light.
    * _Mithai:_  Sweets. Sometimes they accompany a meal, sometimes they don’t.



**Antiva**  
Antiva, due to its proximity to Tevinter tends to dine in similar custom around the bordering areas. Antiva, just like most parts is bilingual. The nobility tend to use Orlesian names for dining, while merchants use the King’s Tongue. Anyone else just uses Antivan.

  * _North-East:_  Similar to Nevarran and Neromenian customs. Goes by Neromenian names.
  * _West (and rest of Antiva)_
    * _Comida Matinal/Quickling:_ First meal of the day, usually a very quick and small meal just to start the day. Taken after sunrise (6-11 AM). For commoners, the meal tends to grow in size.
    * _Pranzo/Luncheon:_ A hangover of the Exalted March, the Antivan nobility and rich merchants eat around midday (11 AM - 2 PM). Usually it consists out of leftovers from last night’s dinner or main meal.
    * _Cena/Main Meal:_  Interlinked with Tevinter names, yet different in dining style. This is the largest meal taken anywhere from 2 to 10 PM. Often elaborate during parties.
    * _Postre/Dolci/Dessert:_  Sweets, taken during or after the main meal.
    * _Quickling:_  Small bits of food sold by street peddlers or taken at home during dinner times.




	4. The Halla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 29 JUN 2016; Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/146667089630/da-meta-halla-picture-description-left-to

_**** _

_**Picture Description:**_  (Left to Right) An average height elf in comparison to six different types of halla, taiga halla, temperate broadleaf halla, temperate steppe halla, desert halla, tropical rainforest halla, savanna and steppe halla.

Larger picture found [here](https://sta.sh/0s10s2ve5mf).

> _ The halla are a type of horned stag. Some of them are herded by the Dalish elves who used them to pull the aravels, or landships. Their milk is also made into cheese and butter. The Dalish do not consider them beasts of burden but noble companions. To get them to accompany a clan, the Dalish elves ask rather than force them to.   
> ……………………………………[from the Dragon Age Wiki](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdragonage.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FHalla&t=NzNjYmNjOTliMmFlNDFhOWI1ODk3ODA4ODBiMzIwYjg0NDcyMTgxMyxmQXBlZ2FJWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146667089630%2Fda-meta-halla-picture-description-left-to&m=0) _

**Wild Halla  
** The halla are similar to deer. They are found throughout Thedas, reaching from the Wilds to the islands of Seheron. While halla are usually associated with the Dalish, wild halla make up the majority of the number of halla in Thedas. They are mostly recognisable by their untrimmed nondecorated antlers. All halla travel in herds, and prefer to live in dense forests and remote areas, away from hunters and poachers. While halla generally do not interact with humanoids, they do tend to respond to elves. Dalish clans in lack of halla are able to domesticate wild halla, yet no human, dwarf or qunari has ever succeeded in doing the same. Wild halla are hunted by humans for their antlers, yet humans tend to hunt domesticated halla as well, for they have the intricate and recognisable antler carvings. Their antlers are usually sold whole, while wild halla antlers get carved into smaller things.

 **Domesticated Halla**  
Domesticated halla are the most well-known kind of halla, as no one can separate halla from their companions, the Dalish. Halla are first and foremost guides to all of the People (Elvhen). Should an elf (any elf, Dalish or not) get lost, it is said to pray to Ghilan'nain for guidance, and she will send you a halla in return. Halla, wild and domesticated, both have a great sense of direction and memory. If a halla ever travelled to a remote place in Nevarra from the Frostback Mountains as a fawn, chances are the adult halla will be able to find the exact spot. It is because of their keen sense of direction that they guide the aravels throughout the places the Dalish live in. The Dalish keeper is at the front of the aravel troop, as the keeper knows magic to manipulate the vines, rock and world around the troop as to not disturb nature entirely yet travel fast through dense areas. The keeper also enhances halla’s speed with magic, making aravels travel with immense speed. As Dalish clans are nomadic but keep a pattern in their places to live, when a clan migrates the halla know exactly where to go. The keeper and the halla trust each other completely and the halla guide the troop of aravels to their destination. Halla are also associated with guidance into the Beyond, as it is said halla guide elves to the afterlife. Lastly, domesticated halla are used for their milk products, and these are a staple in the Dalish diet.

 **Halla as food  
** One thing humans might not know nor realise is that halla are often eaten by the Dalish. While the halla in their own clan might already serve a purpose, as companions, guides or producing milk, the Dalish are known to hunt outside their clan for halla if the area around them has plenty of wild halla around. In halla-scarce areas the Dalish either omit eating halla, reserving it for special occasions, or grant one of their own halla a new purpose, that of feeding the clan. Halla are noble companions that are friends to the People, halla with their new purpose are providers of food and respected in that regard, and therefore when a halla is eaten it becomes part of the People. The People do not eat halla in excess, as that would breach the agreement they have with the halla, and they would be “undeserving of what the animal had to give.” (thank you, Dalish-ious) Halla are not just killed outright, if it happens during a hunt the hunter pays great respect to the halla and give thanks to Ghilan'nain for their creation. Only master hunters are allowed to kill halla during a hunt. If a normal hunter or even worse, an apprentice, kills a halla, it is seen as murder, and they will be punished according to the clan’s respective ways. If a halla is killed within a clan a ceremony follows, giving the halla a half-burial, burying the skull and antlers among the burial grounds of the People. The halla is killed by both the keeper and halla keeper. The keeper makes sure the halla is almost asleep (but standing) when the knife hits their throat. Usually halla are bled out completely, according to custom. Depending on clan, the blood might be used for vallaslin, food, art, fuel, and most commonly, fertiliser. If a halla dies within a clan and the clan is in need of food, the same ritual follows. The ritual is similar to any Dalish funeral, just that it is followed by the butchering of the halla. Nothing gets wasted, every single part that was not used in any ritual must be used. If something is not used you’ve wasted a halla’s life. They use the bone, meat, hooves, (sometimes even the antlers but never the skull), fur and anything that can be used. In smaller clans the meat is usually salted and stored for further usage. It has been known to happen that meat gets shared in between clans as an offering of peace. Rarely it is also given to the hahren of an alienage.

 **Types of Halla**  
There are six different major fenotypes exhibited in halla. It is important to note that while they might look different, any halla is still the same species and therefore able to reproduce with one another. During Arlathvhen all halla keepers come together to discuss their halla’s health and condition, and if it is required for needs of survival, they exchange halla. For example a desert clan might move to a colder climate, requiring halla which can stand the cold a lot better.

  * **Taiga Halla**  
A type of halla most commonly found in the cold mountain ranges of southern Thedas, this halla is built for long distance walking in the snow. Their feet and hooves are broader as to balance their large, sturdy bodies on any type of snow. They have an incredible grip to their hooves, too, to navigate the mountain range and to reduce slipping. The type of grip on terrain changes per season, in summer their hooves are almost sponge-like, while in winter they harden and shrink in order not to slip. All halla have cloven hooves. Their fur is the thickest fur found on any halla as well, and when put in hotter areas, these halla can shed incredibly. The Dalish tend to un-wheel their aravels in winter, instead letting their aravels become giant sleds. Taiga halla are able to be mounted.
    * **Habitat**  
Wild taiga halla are found in the Frostback Mountains and the Vimmark Mountains. Reports state taiga halla have also been spotted around the Chasind areas.
    * **Antlers**  
Taiga hallas are known for their impressive racks. The longest, heighest reaching and sturdiest of all halla, while their horns are called antlers, they never shed. However their antlers keep growing so constant upkeep is required. Each clan has different types of binding and/or carving halla horn to its desired shape, but a pattern often seen in taiga halla is bound antlers which shape like vines. When a (wild) halla dies and the antlers are left, Dalish collect it and use it for weapons, jewellery, or other uses.
    * **Colour**  
Taiga halla usually have a slight light-greyish tone, in summer their fur darkens, while in winter it lightens up.
    * **Diet**  
A taiga halla’s diet depends on the season. Usually during summer the Dalish move with their halla up on the mountain range, having their halla eating plenty of lichen or any straggling mushrooms. They are able to digest deep mushrooms, too. In winter the Dalish move their clans to the slightly more moderate areas of the valleys down the mountain ranges, having their halla eat lichen, moss, insects, grasses (if necessary) and sometimes even small rodents. For wild halla, the opposite counts.
  * **Temperate Broadleaf Halla**  
This type of halla is found mostly in southern and middle Thedosian forests. Temperate broadleaf halla is around the average size for a halla. These types of halla (and hybrid offspring with temperate steppe) are the most well-known types. Their bodies are built to be big enough and sturdy enough for moderate weather conditions, yet still be able to live in dense broadleaf forests. Temperate broadleaf halla are able to be mounted.
    * **Habitat**  
Temperate Broadleaf halla can be found in the Dales, the Brecilian Forest, the Tirashan and Plateau, the Vimmark Mountains, the Nahashin Marshes, the Planasene Forest and the Green Dales. Due to their mixing with both temperate steppe and taiga halla they can sometimes be spotted in their areas as well.
    * **Antlers**  
Not quite as impressive as that of the taiga halla, Temperate Broadleaf halla have antlers slightly smaller in size and less intricate natural patterns. The carving of halla antlers into the intricate designs are [one often sees](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvignette1.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fdragonage%2Fimages%2F7%2F75%2FHalla_concept.jpg%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20130614005106&t=OWE4Njk4NjUwYWZjNmVkMWYyZjExZGJhYTUyMjcxNDg5NWUyYmYyZCxmQXBlZ2FJWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146667089630%2Fda-meta-halla-picture-description-left-to&m=0) in southern Dalish clans.
    * **Colour**  
The colour of Temperate Broadleaf halla’s coats is lighter than that of taiga halla, as these halla do not change biomes so often during the change of seasons. They almost always stay a light beige grey colour.
    * **Diet**  
Temperate Broadleaf halla have a vast array of foods to choose from. Most commonly they eat leaves, grasses, fruits, lichens and moss, but have been found to eat insects on occasion. 
  * **Temperate Steppe Halla  
** The temperate steppe halla is a type of halla located mostly in southern and middle Thedosian grasslands. [They are smaller than average](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvignette1.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fdragonage%2Fimages%2Fe%2Fe0%2FGolden-Halla.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20150118210104&t=MmE0ZDE2MDA2YTJiNjM2NWMwZGFhMmNhZTJmODQ1NjI0YTA2N2JjNCxmQXBlZ2FJWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146667089630%2Fda-meta-halla-picture-description-left-to&m=0) in height, and have very lean muscle compared to the fat deposits of taiga and desert halla. These kinds of halla tend to jump around in the fields a lot. During winter the Dalish make sure their halla are savely guarded from the seasons, and halla themselves will resort to eating more for fat storage. Temperate steppe halla are able to be mounted by children or elderly if required, but generally not for long periods of time.
    * **Habitat**  
Temperate Steppe are found around the Dales, the Hinterlands, the Nahashin Marshes, the Fields of Ghislain, Wildervale and the Vimmark Mountains. They tend to stay outside forests but mix often with temperate broadleaf halla.
    * **Antlers**  
In comparison with their body, the antlers of temperate steppe halla are as big as that of a taiga halla. Their antlers are browner in colour due to the sunny locations, and they are thinner than most halla. Similar to temperate broadleaf halla, these kinds of halla antlers are also bound and shaped into intricate shapes.
    * **Colour**  
Temperate steppe halla are almost completely white in colour, sometimes giving off golden hues. Sometimes they grow darker in summer.
    * **Diet**  
Most of the temperate steppe halla eat grass, leaves, lichen, moss, soft twigs and dried grasses. If the opportunity arises they’ll eat fruits, too.
  * **Desert Halla**  
Desert halla are found around middle Thedosian desert areas, and their hooves have adapted to walking long distances in the sand. The aravels they tend to pull do not have wheels, instead either wind or halla pull them along, with smooth wood underneath. Like some deserts animals the desert halla has extra fat deposits on top of its body, which retains water for going long periods without. Desert halla are able to be mounted.
    * **Habitat**  
The desert halla is located in the Weyrs, Mid-Rivain and Northern Antiva, the Silent Plains and the Drylands. Desert halla used to be found in the Anderfels as well, yet nowadays is almost extinct from the area.
    * **Antlers**  
Desert halla are characterized by their thicker horns and less branching. Their antlers, while bound in traditional manner, are also carved out into patterns representing history, lore or clan signs.
    * **Colour**  
During the summer they are almost a reflective white, yet during winter their coat darkens to a golden hue, or even golden brown. Their coats are very thick to insulate them from the heat, but their coats are carved into with intricate decorations on special occasions.
    * **Diet**  
Desert halla eat desert shrubs and any herbs that can be found. They also eat leaves off trees in green areas, or from desert trees. These types of halla can go long without food, but the Dalish taking care of them are more than willing to share.
  * **Tropical Rainforest Halla**  
Tropical rainforest halla are the smallest type of halla to be found. Their bodies have been bred to be able to navigate the dense rainforests of northern Thedas, and their agility is based on avoidance rather than distance. Taiga halla are not really able to be mounted, save for small children or very short periods of time.
    * **Habitat**  
They are found in Arlathan Forest, Mid-Rivain and Northern Antiva, Seheron, and parts of northern Tevinter. There have been reports of sightings in Par Vollen, but these have yet to be legitimised.
    * **Antlers**  
Their antlers are also the shortest and smallest to be found, as longer antlers would have a chance of getting trapped in forest foliage. Their horns are still bound and carved by tradition, however, in the same manner as desert halla. 
    * **Colour**  
Tropical rainforest halla have the darkest and thinnest coat of all halla, as foliage protects them from the sun. 
    * **Diet**  
Tropical rainforest halla eat a variety of leaves, fruits, insects and other edibles found in rainforests. With such an abundance of foods, they can be very picky.
  * **Savanna and Steppe Halla**  
Lastly, the savanna and dry steppe halla (so not grasslands and swamps, but dry areas) are a type of halla similar in size to temperate broadleaf halla. They are different in muscle structure, as the savanna and steppe halla builds more muscle for jumping along long distance travel through dry areas.
    * **Habitat**  
Savanna and steppe halla are found in the Drylands, Mid-Rivain and Northern Antiva, Seheron, the High Reaches and have even made it as far to the Merdaine.
    * **Antlers**  
Their antlers are short in comparison to the rest of the halla. These are the most naturally interwebbed ones, and often in the wild you will see halla with intricate natural patterns.
    * **Colour**  
They have a warm golden colour that lightens or darkens depending on the season. Their fur is almost as thick as desert halla to isolate the heat.
    * **Diet**  
Savanna and steppe halla eat kinds of steppe and savanna flora, moss, lichen, insects, and sometimes small rodents. These kinds of halla are most sensitive towards the blight, and know which areas in Antiva and the Anderfels to avoid for food hunting, due to still tainted areas.



* * *

@dalish-ious thank you for helping me out, ages ago! This post has been in my drafts since February 2016 and only now I’ve gotten to finish it. Also thanks to [@tealviola](https://tmblr.co/mWa477UlkhfCZ8KKNyk6Otw) for helping me with the horns/antlers issue.

Disclaimer: I wanted deer first but I liked antelopes too so uhm here’s their fucked-up love child I guess.


	5. Fashion for Southern Thedosian Nobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 23 OCT 2017; Post here: http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/166708289725/fashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these

These types of clothing are worn in the Thedosian countries of Ferelden, Orlais, Nevarra, The Free Marches, and Antiva during the 9:30s. Our unfortunate fashion victims are [Lorelei Cousland](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/127495476350/a-sketchy-dragon-left-to-right-top-to-bottom) (to the left) and Alistair Theirin (to the right).

**The explanation and names for all the layers can be found underneath the cut, for this is a long post.**

_Between these brackets [ ] you’ll find information on what types of style and period the layers emulate, based on European fashion. Discl: I am no fashion historian, but I do know a little bit so if you got questions google can’t answer for you and you think I can, feel free to ask! :D_

* * *

### Dress Type One

**_Underneath_ **

In the first picture, the first “layer” of clothing, you can see the type of underwear worn by nobles throughout. A fashionable Alistair might’ve opted for stays (a corset) too, but he’s not THAT Orlesian. Keep in mind that Dragon Age is fantasy and nothing makes sense. 

Lorelei is wearing a  **shift**  or  **shirt** , made of  _linen_  or _satin_. [Historically European peoples (including nobles) would sleep in their underwear, changing it every day.] Her type of shift features a bright colour, which would be very expensive for upkeep as washing a shift every so often would dull the colours (meaning she can afford to wash away expensive dye).

Above her shift are  **stays** , lined with reed or even stiffer material such as iron. [Now these types of stays I’ve taken from [Elizabethan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhathawaysofhaworth.files.wordpress.com%2F2012%2F12%2Feffigy-corset-on.jpg&t=OWI0MGRmYzMwN2I0MjZhYWRmMWNhYzA4NDMzZGM5NTNkZGVmZWE3OCxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) [patterns](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.elizabethancostume.net%2Fcorsets%2Fhistory.html&t=MDc0OTI2NTU3NmUyN2U5MWIyOGVkNDQwYmZjNmNkZDdiMzc4NzU0NCxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0), as the dress asks for a tightly wired long-dropped waistline.]

She wears socks for warmth and cleanliness, and probably wears those odd Dragon Age [loincloths](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi52.tinypic.com%2F255rh8w.jpg&t=ZjQ0MDNhMDZmYzcyMDY3MWRmMGQzZDdjMmQxNmQyYWIzZWI2NmRkZSxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) underneath her shift. I figure she’d only wear those when she’s on her period, otherwise it’s not really needed.

Alistair is wearing a shift or  **shirt**. He is also wearing  **braies** , a precursor of pants or underwear also made out of  _linen_. [In the [early middle ages](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F170x%2F71%2F6a%2F70%2F716a70816a51e36b776917d212ce1e97--medieval-fashion-romanesque.jpg&t=YzdiMzIwMzM3NTYwNDQxNjVkNGE2ZTM5Zjc5MjlhNTMyYjFmZTk0OCxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) braies would have a hole in the middle tying them together, pushing the shirt underneath.]

Alistair is also wearing socks, though he could opt for [hose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHose_%28clothing%29&t=MTQ1YWM1NDZlOGJmMzY2ODJlNzdiN2I2YjljZjlhODUwNTg2YTA3YyxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) instead, a longer attached version, that would show if he’d wear different shoes.

_**First Dressing Layer** _

Lorelei is wearing a heavy  **gown**  over her shift, with attached [ **paned sleeves**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgermanrenaissance.net%2Fpaned-or-puff-and-slash-german-sleeves-one-method-for-a-less-frayed-more-complete-look%2F&t=N2ZlNDhlOTJjM2E3ZTM5YjliM2M3YmQ0ZTAyMDdhMWIwYWE2ZGQ3YixBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0). These paned sleeves create a slash and puff effect. The gown shows embroidery at the hem for decoration and strengthening purposes. It is tied at the back through clasps or ribbons, as the neckline is high and shows more gold embroidery or attached gold detailing. The gown is made of satin with embroidery on it. She tops the gown with tight ankle-length  _leather_   **boots**  tied with eyelets and ribbon.

[This tight gown almost resembles a 1300s [cotehardie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffarm8.staticflickr.com%2F7351%2F14118282834_ed31ab1ac5.jpg&t=ODAxZTMwYTU4MzZmNjUxZWM5OWMzZGE5MTA5NjBjMGE5NmRlNmU3ZCxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) or kirtle,  yet its high neckline and added detail there scream the latter half of the 1800s.]

[The sleeves show elements of the 1500s. Paned sleeves were A Thing during the renaissance, showing flowing chemises/shifts underneath. In [a dress](http://static.tumblr.com/0ddf08efca74eb6d31e1e0ed0c19f773/q56yxem/VYLn1d32x/tumblr_static_screen_shot_2014-02-21_at_11.34.01_am.png) shown in DA: Origins there is a visible difference in colour, and I opted that the shift would show that colour. The layers wouldn’t make sense otherwise.]

Alistair is wearing a tight **tunic** with heavy embroidery at the hems, made of  _satin_. He is also wearing  **breeches** with gold faux-paned detailing. These are likely made of velvet or wool.

**_Second Dressing Layer_ **

Over the gown Lorelei places a **bodice**  made of what seems to be either  _satin_  or  _velvet_. This bodice ties together at both sides of her torso with eyelets and ribbons. Does that make sense? No! But alas, Orlesian fashion never does. It’d be much more practical to tie it at the back or front.

Underneath she wears a  **skirt**  above her gown, made of  _satin_  or  _velvet_ again, probably depending on the weather. This skirt has detailing on the bottom and adds some volume to the silhouette.

[Both the bodice and the overskirt were used during and after the 1500s, and were often visible in early years.]

Alistair wears a  **doublet**  on top of his tunic with the oddest detailing I’ve seen so far. [It seems to be resembling the elaborately [pleated style doublet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F7b%2Fb8%2F3e%2F7bb83e5ba567f39c2adcdbbaa12df7ad.jpg&t=NTllNzE0YWQ4Njg2MWE3Y2RkNThjODBmYjk3Njg2MjEzODJhNjE4ZCxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) of the 1400s, but only partially on the stomach, without any indication of it not being part of the doublet itself.] The doublet is likely made of  _satin_  or  _velvet_. You can basically assume all nobles their clothes are silk.

The doublet has a high stiff collar and lots of gold embroidery, as well as lots of different types of fabric involved in the design. It ties at the front with partial buttons, so you’d need to place it over your head. [This high collar seems more 1800s-1900s than “medieval”.]

Alistair has a pair of  **boots**  that are made of leather with gold embroidery and gold detailing or clasps placed around the foot and top, with very loose leather material plaiting around the ankles.

**_Adding Final Details_ **

For topping the look Lorelei wears a **double wrap belt** with heavy gold detailing and embroidery, that ties at the front with a small ribbon. She wears a circlet on her head, a necklace, earrings and rings to show off her wealth. She also has a brooch pinned to the front of her bodice.

She wears golden  **[bracers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBracer&t=YjYwOWYxMWFmMzgzNDk2MDc5MjE0MDE4ODE1YTRjZGFkNzRlODZlMCxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0)**  around her wrist and  **arm rings**  on her biceps that clasp together and are removable. They must be very heavy, but add to the voluminous look of her sleeves.

[The double wrap belt was very popular in the 1200s, while circlets were worn throughout the 1100s and 1300s.]

Alistair wears a circlet, necklace and rings too, as he can’t be left out of the ‘fancy’ party. His hair is on the longer side, and he has a moustache and beard. [It seems to be a hybrid of the 1400s and the 1600s for men’s hair.]

He wears a  **jerkin** with paned sleeves and a matching **belt**. It ties at the front with golden clasps, and has gold detailing everywhere. [It looks like a mess. What is this? A 1500s jerkin meets a spencer jacket from the 1795-1820s?]

Another style option seems to have a single leather stomacher instead of the jerkin and belt, as shown to the left [here](http://static.tumblr.com/0ddf08efca74eb6d31e1e0ed0c19f773/q56yxem/VYLn1d32x/tumblr_static_screen_shot_2014-02-21_at_11.34.01_am.png).

 

* * *

### Dress Type Two

**_First Dressing Layer_ **

While the first dress style asks for a lower straight waist, this style has more of an hourglass feel to it. Therefore you can imagine a different kind of stays underneath the first dressing layer, one that ties at the waist. I’ve based [this one](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Forig00.deviantart.net%2Fea56%2Ff%2F2017%2F296%2F9%2F3%2Funderwear_by_voltairiss-dbrh073.png&t=OTAyZmUwZDg2MzIxYWI1OGZmZGMyNTdkOWUxMjgwNDE1Nzk1OTU0OSxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0)on an outward bodice and[ the underwear](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimg4.wikia.nocookie.net%2F__cb20100806002056%2Fdragonage%2Fimages%2Fb%2Fb6%2FDa2_races.jpg&t=ZThlMDliZjVhMDViNGI5ODY2NWEyOGYwYzY3NDFiMzlmYjNkYWUwMSxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) shown by Bioware.

Over her shift Lorelei wears a gown, made of heavy material. It ties at the back with visible clasps, like seen on the far right[ here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvignette1.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fdragonage%2Fimages%2Ff%2Ffd%2FLandsmeet_nobles_DAO.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20140908023516&t=NjkyNjkyNGNjMzM0OWNiOWQ5Yzc2MWVlMWNhYjJmZjRkZDdkZTYyNSxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0). The boots she wears are leather, ankle-length and tied with gold clasps.

[The style this type of gown resembles is a kirtle with [mid parti/particolour ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farcana.wikidot.com%2Fparti-color&t=NzM1MWIzMzhjZWVlM2ZjZGZjMmM5MTIzNzk3ZDhhOTc1OGExZmYwNixBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0)[elements ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F3c%2F65%2F2a%2F3c652a5046c3688ec5da3e6bb3765bad.jpg&t=ZDIyMzBmZjFmNTQ1YzM1YmYzYjc3Y2Q2YTQ0Y2M5M2UxNzU2NThiNCxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0)of the 1400s. I feel like some nobles would have different colours on each side of the dress, too, no doubt!]

Alistair is wearing a tight **tunic**  again, one that either ties at the sides or back, likely with clasps as well. It has a high neckline and gold embroidery at the hems.

His  **socks** are held up by ribbons, which will be visible in his full outfit due to the lower boots. He wears  **breeches**  again, which likely tie with ribbons at the front (which I forgot to draw ;; ) or are pulled up to the waist and kept in place through sheer force of will. These are simpler breeches than the other design.

**_Second Dressing Layer_ **

Over the gown Lorelei wears a **skirt** with gold detailing at the end. Over the skirt, she wears an  **overskirt or surcoat** , which has two types of design. In this picture, her overskirt is separate from the matching faux  **jerkin**  she wears with it.

[Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvignette1.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fdragonage%2Fimages%2Ff%2Ffd%2FLandsmeet_nobles_DAO.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20140908023516&t=NjkyNjkyNGNjMzM0OWNiOWQ5Yzc2MWVlMWNhYjJmZjRkZDdkZTYyNSxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0) you can see a different style where the overskirt is tied at the back with clasps again, and is one piece in its entirety. It has two slits to the side similar to the singular split style depicted in the drawing. [Honestly the only thing I could think of this was based on is a [1200s surcoat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farmstreet.com%2Fcatalogue%2Ffull%2Fmedieval-dress-with-surcoat-garb-forest-queen.jpg&t=ODc2Nzg0OTczYjU1OTY1N2M2ZTgyYzQxNzliNzA4M2ExYzdiYjcwZSxBYWJmWXRlUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJr8JwJsZDDAKCV4_Q3Hflw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcasijaz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166708289725%2Ffashion-for-southern-thedosian-nobility-these&m=0), but even that’s stretching it.]

Alistair wears leather  **boots**  again, with that thick pleated material at his ankles and lots of gold adornments. He also wears a high collared, puff sleeved  **doublet**. It ties at the front with gold clasps. [Honestly it’s a mixture of a 1500s doublet, a jerkin, Victorian collars and regency puffs.]

******_Adding Final Details_ **

Over her surcoat Lorelei wears a giant metal or metal-threaded (gold)  **stomacher**. [This stomacher was worn in the 1200s, it’s different from a stomacher in the 1600-1700s.] She wears those gold clasped **bracers**  again, and tops her outfit with a diadem on her head, earrings, necklaces, rings and a decorative belt.

Alistair is not left out of the party and wears rings, necklaces, and belts. The thicker belt has a rope-like appearance. [I’ve mostly seen this worn by renaissance men.] He has a larger moustache this time, to really show he l o v e s Orlais.

 

* * *

Like I said before, these types of clothing are worn in the Thedosian countries of Ferelden, Orlais, Nevarra, The Free Marches, and Antiva during the 9:30s. I think this type of dress is a mixture of Orlesian fashion with some Antivan influences. 

It highlights Orlais as culturally dominant in the Thedosian south, as nobles all over the place wear this. In Inquisition, you’ll find that the clothing has some things in common with these types. But obviously that’s 10 years after the 9:30s and the cultural capital has to keep up with it’s own ridiculous pace of fashion change.

The only kind of nobility that would wear this in Ferelden would be Orlesian sympathisers. That’s it. Queen Anora wouldn’t be found dead in these garbs. The Couslands? Never. Cailan seems like the kind of guy who’d get this outfit from Eamon and then be pushed to wear it. Eamon’s kind of a dick.

The colouring used for the materials would be deep saturated and darker colours, with lots and lots of gold. Both precious metals and heavy saturated dyes are hard to come by, meaning it’s very, very expensive. It’s basically peacock-ing “HEY I’VE GOT MONEY.” Dick move, Orlais.

* * *

No longer complain about historically accurate underwear or fashion, Tumblr. It’s fantasy. Nothing makes sense. I literally had to move around layers of clothing in the source material because NOTHING MADE SENSE.If you want Orlesians to wear rococo garb, then do that. If you want Fereldans to run around in crinolines, you do your thing. There’s literal dragons. 


End file.
